noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
Aura
|image = 077_4_Frankenstein Powers Up.png |Row 1 title = Nature |Row 1 info = Supernatural Power |Row 2 title = Users |Row 2 info = Various |Row 3 title = Appearances |Row 3 info = Recurring Power}} Aura refers to the luminous field of ethereal energy that surrounds sentient beings in Noblesse. This energy permeates their bodies and is constantly radiating outward. This energy can be manipulated in various ways for a myriad of effects. It is the underlying concept behind as well as the foremost of many of the supernatural powers in the Noblesse manhwa. Nature of Aura *Note: The following is partial speculation. Aura is the supernatural phenomenon in which the potent, internal energy that appears comes from the soul and is manifested as a powerful force on the outside of their bodies. Most auras are dormant or very weak and cannot be perceived by the average person. Aura manipulation and perception are abilities that can be unlocked through various means, whether strenuous training, technological enhancements, or in the case of some beings, (e.g. Nobles) naturally. The true nature of aura is the fact that it’s fundamentally linked to the soul, and thus it could manifest around anything containing a soul, organic or inorganic. For example, Soul Weapons are partially sentient weapons which contain the spirits of previous Noble Clan Leaders, and as a result of this, they often have auras of their own, presumably a manifestation of the aggregation of the spiritual energy of multiple souls. Characteristics Aura energy seems to have certain distinct characteristics. These characteristics include: *'Appearance': Auras usually take the appearance of colorful flame-like energy radiating off a person. However, some auras look akin to electricity or even steam. Weak auras are typically invisible, or taking on a subtle, pale gray glow. However, more potent auras cover a wide spectrum of colors - red, blue, purple, green, white, orange, ect. The color of one's aura seems to relate to its intensity as well as the individual's personality. *'Presence': Because of the aura's nature as the manifestation one's spiritual force, it has a distinct feeling to it. If one can familiarize themselves with the "feel" of certain auras, they could detect whenever certain individuals are present. A portion of of one's aura is released whenever they use their powers as well. *'Type: '''It has been explicitly stated that each of the different races of beings have distinct auras, characterized by the average measure of spiritual power those beings have. For example, human auras are generally weak because the vast majority of humans lack the power to release and manipulate their spiritual energy. Races that are generally more aware of supernatural phenomena and have an affinity for manipulating their spiritual energy (e.g. Nobles), have stronger auras. *'Radiation': Aura energy is unconsciously radiated by the majority of beings. However, one can train her/himself to consciously radiate more energy for a variety of effects. Also, even though aura naturally radiates off a person, the release of energy can be cut off. *'Psychological Effect: Aura is a unique force because it effects living things not just in a physical way, but also mentally and emotionally. Aura is also a medium through which your thoughts and emotions can be expressed and detected via psychosomatic effects. Auras can express hatred and bloodlust as well as instill fear and awe. These emotions, when detected by the enemy, can overwhelm their mind, sending them into a brief vegetated state. Aura amplifies the emotions to the point where they can cause physical effects such as: momentary paralysis, sweating, pain when nothing has happened, or violent shaking. Because of this effect, combatants with strong auras can dominate their enemy by just releasing their aura. Usage *'''Empathy: Aura is often used as a medium through which powerful emotions can be conveyed. Aura, at its core, seems to be a force that is able to create empathy between two or more people. Powerful emotions can have psychosomatic effects on the people sensing them. Auras that exude violent, wrathful, vengeful or sorrowful emotions, are called "dark auras". They have a malicious, chaotic feel to them that can paralyze someone temporarily, cause violent trembling, and send people into temporary vegetated states. The potency of one's aura is greatly affected by their emotional state and personal psyche. Powerful emotions can enhance the power of an aura, not just in the destructive sense, but in giving it the power to effect people on a subconscious level. *'Catalyst': Aura can also be used as a catalyst for unlocking or releasing certain things. Due to its nature as a personal power, it is often used as a trigger to reveal messages left for specific people. It can also be used to identify whether or not an individual is able to view or use certain objects (e.g. Soul Weapons). *'Physical Enhancement': By willing yourself to release larger amounts of aura, and then channeling that energy to a specific body part, one can enhance greatly their physical ability (strength, speed, stamina, durability ect.) as well as other abilities they might have. For example, by coating his hand with his aura, Frankenstein's skin took on iron-like hardness and enabled him to catch sniper bullets with his hand as well as augment his strength. However, this burst of power is typically brief, and exhausts the user. Also, powerful wielders of aura can cover their entire body with their aura, forcing it to pervade through their cells. This increases their power immensely, and afterwards they typically charge into their opponent with incredible force. This is used by quite a few people such as: Rai, Frankenstein, Dr. Crombel, 12th Elder and Muzaka. Users can also continue to focus and condense their aura in their cells until the point where their body is so full of energy it becomes volatile and explodes with enough force to wipe out a large portion of, if not the entirety of, a city. *'Detection': Similarly, aura is used to detect certain people. As each aura has a distinct 'feel', it is easy to determine when a certain individual is present at a specific location or using their power. However, Kartas, the Kertia Clan's Soul Weapon gives the current gaju (Clan Leader) the ability to erase his aura, benefiting an assassin. *'Energy Projection': Aura can also be applied in battle. Beings with naturally more powerful auras (e.g. Clan Leaders) are able to highly concentrate it and manipulate it within battle. For example, most, if not all, Clan Leaders are able to manifest the symbol of their Clan with their Soul Weapon's aura. This is their most powerful attack as it releases the entirety of their powers in it and travels at a blistering speed to strike their opponent. In addition, because aura can interact with normal matter, its power can be tapped into via highly advanced technology, allowing for a myriad of beings to accomplish this. Aura is used to create extremely durable force fields, explosions, and destructive waves of energy. Most commonly, aura is concentrated and fired from the palm as enormously powerful energy beam, capable of leveling multiple city blocks. Aura can also be used to overwhelm the enemy's senses, effectively paralyzing them. Frankenstein in particular has shown great mastery of aura manipulation, to the point where he can make hundreds of solid aura constructs and manipulate them mentally. *'Crafting: '''This power has only been demonstrated by Frankenstein. He can manipulate his aura in order to forge objects with supernatural properties, such as suppressing one's own life force.The Ring was created using his dark powers. It seems that the process involves envisioning the object you want to create, and then releasing waves of aura energies of varying intensities to form a dense point of focused aura. This 'singularity' then begins to take on the shape and characteristics of the object in mind. The object retains small amounts of Frankenstein's aura. *'Pseudo-Flight:' A passive ability which used by the majority of characters, particularly Nobles. This ability allows them to levitate for extended periods of time and to fly short distances at high speeds. *'Transmutation: Regis has demonstrated the ability to transmute his aura into a natural form of energy: electricity. It is unknown if this is a power that is common in all Nobles, or if it is an ability unique to him. *'''Soul Weapons: Within a Soul Weapon exist the souls of the previous Clan Leaders. Seeing as how aura originates from the soul, each Soul Weapon possesses an aura of its own, created from the manifestation of the accumulated spiritual energies of multiple souls. Many Soul Weapons, such as Death Scythe, Blood Witch, and Izarok utilize this composite aura as part of their unique abilities. Users The list of people who can manipulate aura is as follows: + Indicates deceased. ~ Indicates some of this group is deceased. ^ Indicates former member of this group is deceased. *Clan Leaders ^ *The Elders ~ *The Lord *Yuri *Bonerre + *Ignes Kravei *Frankenstein *Regis *Rai *Rael *Muzaka Potential Users *An Sangeen *Cerberus + Trivia *In parapsychology and many forms of spiritual practice, an aura is a field of subtle, luminous radiation surrounding a person or object (like the halo or aureola in religious art). The depiction of such an aura often connotes a person of particular power or holiness. Aura is very similar to other spiritual energy concepts in other series of manga, anime or manhwa: *''Bleach'' is a manga and anime series by Tite Kubo. All Bleach characters are "souls". Living humans contain souls within their bodies. Disembodied souls, or spirits, have a form composed of particles of spiritual energy called "Reishi". Characters have levels of spiritual energy within them, called Reiryoku. When Reiryoku is manifested as concentrated spiritual energy it is called Reiatsu(霊圧, Spiritual Pressure). Shinigami (Death Gods) have the power to manipulate these spiritual forces to combat evil, disembodied souls called Hollows. *''Shaman King'' is a manga and anime series by Hiroyuki Takei. The Shaman King characters are shamans or mediums that uses a spiritual energy called Furyoku to materialize their spirit guardians.. *''YuYu Hakusho'' is a manga and anime series by Yoshihiro Togashi. Yu Yu Hakusho characters are either human or yokai (demon), and have spiritual powers called reiki (for humans) and yoki (for demons). *In Toriyama's Dragon Ball, ''the concept of ki ''is basically the same as the aura in Noblesse: a latent supernatural energy. In ''Dragon Ball, ''characters can sense others by focusing on their ki, shoot energy beams, and use it for flight like Noblesse. Like many mangas, Noblesse's concept of aura was probably influenced from Dragon Ball's ki, who in is based off the real-life concept of chi, which is prevalent in traditional Chinese philosophy, medicine, and martial arts. *In HunterxHunter, aura is the metaphysical life force that lies dormant in most beings, with those who can manipulate it being regarded as superhuman. The art of manipulating aura through mental focus is called Nen. Category:Special Abilities